


The Elephant in the Dorm

by goodmythicalghoulboy (Robomantic)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (just the teeniest bit of it though), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boundaries? What are boundaries?, College, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robomantic/pseuds/goodmythicalghoulboy
Summary: Rhett thinks he's finally got an hour to himself to really take his time and indulge in a little self love. He's sorely mistaken, but it all works out for the best.





	The Elephant in the Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to get some good old fashioned college rhink pwp out of my system in order to break the seal and start posting in this fandom lol. This is just filth so, you know, have fun! Be gentle with me, it's unbeta'd, but I had to post something while I'm working on my weirder and more complicated stories in the background 😂. Please let me know if I missed any tags, i'm a little rusty.

Rhett was used to shared spaces and a certain lack of privacy. Growing up with a sibling, along with the general public-ness of living under your parents’ roof, had taught him to cherish rare moments alone, but sharing a single room and a set of bunk beds with Link was a little more advanced. They were pretty comfortable with each other; they’d seen each other naked plenty, had plenty of sleepovers, and probably talked about things a lot of other friends might have kept private, but they still had some boundaries left intact. Boundaries that college dorm life seemed to be slowly and steadily chipping away at. 

They had almost spitefully avoided talking about the boner shaped elephant in the room, believing that they were certainly close enough and secure enough in themselves that they didn’t need to have a friggin’ roommate meeting about when and where they were supposed to jack off. For Rhett that had lead to a certain amount of frustration, working in quiet sweaty under-the-blanket jerk off sessions before Link woke up for the day or quick and dirty emergency wank sessions in the spaces where their schedules didn’t line up and Rhett had a precious few minutes of privacy. 

Rhett knew there was a layer of shame and guilt making him a little extra paranoid of jerking off where Link could catch him, like somehow Link would see him and just _know_ Rhett had been thinking about him. Like there was invisible ink on his skin that lit up when he was jerking off and told the whole sad story of a guy with a big pathetic crush on his best friend. He always felt like he was tip toeing around the boundaries of what was appropriate with Link most of the time anyway and at this point he felt more determined than ever to hold the line, weak as it was. 

On one such rare moment of privacy, Link was slated for a study group for a class Rhett wasn’t taking and Rhett’s class had, blessedly, been cancelled. That left Rhett with a full hour of free time alone in the dorm. The moment he was sure Link was gone, he set his laptop on the coffee table and settled in on the couch with a bottle of lotion and some paper towel for clean up. Hell, he was half tempted to find a candle to light or something and really romance himself. He wasn’t even turned on yet, but his whole body felt lit up from the inside with the freedom of knowing he could get himself turned on if he wanted and he’d have all the time in the world to do something about it. Just the thought of jerking off in broad daylight, out in the open, was getting him a little breathless, which was more than a little sad. 

Rhett settled in on the couch and pulled up his ol’ reliable go-to porn site and started clicking around. He hadn’t even pulled his cock out yet, he was just enjoying taking time to leisurely pick something he liked. Sometimes watching a few seconds and rubbing himself through his jeans before clicking away. He felt almost obligated to take his time now that he had time to take. 

Eventually he settled onto a threesome video with two guys and a girl. Rhett was a little too paranoid about his search history to do much more exploring of his attraction to men, but he figured anything was fair game and easy to explain away if there was at least one girl involved. He didn’t have to explain to anyone the electric shiver that went through him should the two guys’ cocks actually touch and slide against each other in the girl’s grip and, jesus, if they actuall ended up coming on each other’s cocks-- Rhett finally opened his pants and paused for a minute before deciding to fully strip, just because he could. He made a quick decision and grabbed his blanket off his bed to sit on as the one caveat that would let him feel like less of a shitty roommate. They had too many people on that couch for Rhett to be comfortable jerking off bare-assed on it. 

Now naked and comfortable and fully ready to enjoy himself, Rhett pressed play on the video and leaned back comfortably on the couch. He slicked his hand with lotion and stroked himself nice and slow and steady, drawing it out as long as he could bear. He fondled his own balls carelessly and let the video give him all the visual inspiration he needed to let his mind go haywire with different ways he could plug himself and Link into any given scenario. Sometimes just a momentary visual would freeze frame in his mind and he’d build an entire fantasy around it, tweaking it to fit his own desires. A slap on a girl’s ass would send him spiralling down fantasies of putting Link over his knee, then a girl would be sucking two guys off at once, rubbing their spit slicked cocks together in her warm wet mouth and he’d spiral into a fantasy of talking Link into a threesome just to find any way he could to feel him like that, wet and slick and hot--

“Hey! Oh, woah, sorry bo! Turns out my study group was rescheduled” Link said. He made a point to pull the door shut quickly behind him, but otherwise acted totally nonchalant to the fact that he’d just walked in on Rhett’s having a little me-time in their shared living space. Rhett felt every ounce of blood that wasn’t in his dick go flushing straight up to his face and he could swear he was the closest he’d ever felt to passing out in his life. He scrambled to stop the video and tried to yank a corner of the blanket over himself, but Link just strolled over and collapsed down on the couch next to him.

“Oh come on, don’t bother. Honestly, I’ve been going crazy waiting for you to like- break the seal or something. You mind if I watch too?” Link said, gesturing at the computer. Rhett was gobsmacked, but not entirely surprised. It wasn’t the first time he’d completely failed to predict Link’s reaction to something. 

“What, like watch porn together? Dude, I’m completely friggin’ naked over here and jerkin’ it and you want to share the couch right now?” 

“So what? I’ve seen you naked plenty of times, man. I’m tired of being all weird about jerking off. We’re gonna be living together for the next four years, probably. We gotta get over it at some point,” Link said with a shrug and then stripped off his shirt. Rhett stared off into the distance for a moment, well aware that he was white-knuckling his grip on the corner of blanket poorly concealing his erection. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that, logically, they could be cool about this. Link couldn’t read friggin’ minds. They could just pay attention to the porn, ignore each other, do their thing, and then go on about their business. After all, Link was probably right that they couldn’t avoid the awkwardness forever. It was just like dunking all the way under right away when you went swimming so you’d get acclimated to the temperature quicker. Sometimes you just had to jump in the deep end to get past the uncomfortable part. 

Still, it was hard not to be hyper-aware of Link shamelessly stripping down next to him before leaning back and then pressing play on the video like they were watching any old movie together and not a bisexual threesome. 

“Wow, not bad. You have good taste,” Link chuckled as the movie played and Rhett snorted. 

“Pretty sure it’s a little weird for you to be talking to me right now, buddy. S’gotta be bad etiquette or somethin’” Rhett said. Link just rolled his eyes.

Rhett tried to force himself to keep his eyes glued to the screen, but he was also desperately trying to watch Link from his periphery. Link touched himself casually at first, lightly and with little purpose like he just wanted to make sure he was fully hard before committing to anything more vigorous. Rhett meanwhile was barely paying attention to what his own hand was doing and so had fell into a slow and arrhythmic stroke. Link stroked himself dry a couple times and by the time he finally got into the lotion Rhett let out a sympathetic sigh of relief.

Apparently that little sound was an unintentional cue to Link that noises were allowed because he started sighing and moaning and groaning with every stroke of his long perfect cock and Rhett wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it. At that point, he had no damn clue what was happening on the laptop screen despite the fact that his face was turned toward it. Not with the show going on next to him. 

Naturally, at some point his lack of focus had to give him away because Rhett completely failed to notice that he had started syncing up his every move to Link’s, matching his speed and angle as he watched him from the corner of his eye and apparently Link noticed. Link slowed down and switched from an underhanded grip to an overhanded one and when Rhett copied him, he let out a little victorious laugh. Rhett’s eyes finally darted up to Link’s face and he realized Link was giving him the biggest shit eating grin at having caught Rhett in his trap. 

“Shit,” Rhett cursed and Link laughed. Rhett went to stand up and storm off, embarrassed, but Link grabbed his arm and tugged him back down, this time, Rhett noticed, much closer to him so that they were pressed arm to arm. 

“Don’t be that way, it’s cool. Might learn something, at least,” Link said with another good natured chuckle and Rhett just snorted and elbowed him lightly in the ribs before being reminded by the feeling of warm bare flesh that they were both sitting there naked and erect. It was like they had two layers of interaction one over the other. One layer was the normal comfortable way they interacted and the second layer was this new and frightening and illicit layer and Rhett’s awareness kept shifting freely between the two. It was confusing, but more than a little exciting. 

Despite Link’s apparent permission to keep copying him, Rhett just couldn’t, maybe as a matter of pride or because he was embarrassed that he’d been doing it unintentionally and had been caught out. He did continue to watch Link, though, maybe a little more freely now that he knew it didn’t seem to bother Link much. With more than the blurry peripheral snapshot he’d been getting, Rhett was very nearly overwhelmed. It was one thing to be aware that his best friend had a damn fine body (as often as Link liked to strut around shirtless, that was pretty much a given), but it was another thing to have that body long and lean and stretched out next to him, arching and rocking like there wasn’t anything in this world Link could do subtly, much less masturbate. Rhett’s lip was bound to have a hole chewed through it by the time this was over. 

On top of that, Link was a pretty… exploratory masturbator, if that was even a thing. One hand would be stroking his cock, but the other was bound to be anywhere, running through his own hair, tracing over his nipple or down his abdomen, gently rolling his balls around a little or straying down to his own thighs like it was foreplay just for himself or something and it was driving Rhett fucking crazy. He ached to just slap Link’s hand away and so he could touch for himself, but also desperately wanted to grab Link’s wandering hand and set it to work on his own body. As much as he’d been determined to stop mirroring Link, it was hard to resist touching himself a little like that when Link was making it look so damn good, so he let his own hand go wandering a little, first just sort of rubbing a trail up his tummy and then finally gathering the courage to brush against his own nipple letting out a breath when he realized how damn good it felt to give himself what he wanted. 

Rhett risked darting his gaze up to Link’s face for a moment and almost jumped when Link’s lazily hooded eyes met his and he just smiled that damn Link smile because he knew he’d been busted, but he also knew that if he was busted it was because Rhett was busted too and therefore Rhett couldn’t say shit about it. Rhett finally let his fuck-it gene kick in and for a moment he had a perfect visualization of himself jumping in the cold river and letting himself sink all the way under in one go. So he let Link watch his gaze move down Link’s body to his hand, let him know that he didn’t give a shit anymore if he knew. Rhett was going to watch. 

Link, apparently more than willing to call and raise any bet Rhett ever made, took his right leg and hooked it over Rhett’s left knee so he could spread his legs further and he let it rest there while he added lotion to the fingers of his right hand. Meanwhile, Rhett was trying to remember what the warning signs for a heart attack were.

Link took his lotion slicked fingers and let them trail down between his legs and below his balls, more using his left hand to hold his cock back than to actually do any kind of stroking. He was too piss poor at multitasking for that. Rhett really had to wonder if he’d been so damn happy to finally jerk off in peace that he’d lost his mind a little and was hallucinating. God, if Link was really going to do that while he was watching, he might lose it. He finally caved and let his left hand rest on the leg that was hooked over his, letting it trail up and down Link’s thigh. Link just arched his back a little more and then groaned as his fingers made contact with his hole. Rhett let out a growl of frustration. He could see Link’s hand moving, but the angle didn’t let him see much more and, fuck, he really wanted to see more. Screw the laptop and the entire universe of free porn at his beck and call. The only show he ever wanted to see was happening in real time right next to him and he demanded a better seat. Balcony just wasn’t cutting it anymore, he needed to be front row center.

With one last growl of frustration, Rhett pushed Link’s leg off of him and before Link could even finish the noise of complaint he’d started to make, Rhett dropped down between his legs and put the same leg he’d pushed off of him up on his shoulder, letting his hand stay tight around Link’s ankle because he inexplicably and immediately relished the way his hand wrapped all the way around it so easily.

“Keep going, lemme see,” Rhett said, looking up at Link. His voice sounded so rough that,for a second, he was sure it was coming from someone else. Link’s perfect pink mouth had dropped into a startled ‘O’ and seemed like it was going to stay that way and Rhett was a little delighted to be the one throwing him off balance for once. It seemed like his turn was long overdue. 

Link shifted back into a comfortable position, leveraging his weight against Rhett’s shoulder a little to be able to comfortably reach his ass again and Rhett finally got to see that perfect little hole, that sight that had been hiding from him until then, pink and already slick with lotion. He had the weirdest feeling of deja vu, because even though he’d never seen Link like this he already knew just how damn good it would look, how hot and tight and inviting it was. He kept one hand gripped around Link’s ankle, but greedily needed to touch more so with his other hand he reached down and gripped one his asscheeks to help spread him open. He felt Link’s body tremble and Link let out a brazen moan, hurrying to reach between his legs and get his fingers where he wanted them. His hand had to press up against Rhett’s where he was holding him and Rhett suddenly realized this image was going to come up in his mind anytime their hands so much as brushed together in the future. 

“You always do this when you jerk off?” Rhett asked, growing more confident as lust fully clouded the part of his mind still smart enough to feel awkward about any of this. 

“Not always, but sometimes,” Link admitted and Rhett’s brain began dutifully creating a backlog of fantasies of Link fingering himself in about a hundred different creative scenarios. 

“Yeah? Show me how you like it,” Rhett said and even in his lust driven haze of confidence, the hint of promise in those words made his stomach flip. _‘Show me how you’d like_ me _to do it.’_

Link circled his long middle finger around the rim a little, spreading the slick lotion around before letting the tip sink in. God, it sunk in so easy and sweet that Rhett could have cried. Link could only really get a couple knuckles deep comfortably and something about the desperate way he moaned and the way his body arched rocked seemed to say it wasn’t nearly enough. Rhett reluctantly pulled his hand away from Link’s ass to grab the lotion and squeezed some out on his fingers. Link watched him, but made no protest and asked no questions, just watched with his eyes hooded and his mouth hanging slightly open in the most inviting way, dazed and stupid with lust. 

“Hold yourself open for me,” Rhett said, his voice as hoarse as if he’d been screaming. Link slowly pulled his finger out and Rhett stared at his greedy little hole as it fluttered and tried to close around nothing.

“Christ, you have no idea, baby. The things I want to do to you,” Rhett said, shaking his head. Link pulled his cheeks apart and said, plainly, “So do ‘em.” 

Rhett had to grab his own cock for a second and closed his eyes, letting his head rest against Link’s knee while he tried to pull himself together. Link giggled a little and Rhett swatted his thigh, but that just made Link gasp and, fuck, that just made it so much worse. 

Rhett forced his eyes open and finally met Link’s gaze again and, jesus, he looked so wrecked. Rhett almost wish he’d had time to get that first easy load out of the way before Link had been able to walk in on him because he was having a hard time not just giving up and greedily jerking himself to completion over Link’s body, letting himself come all over that perfectly exposed hole. Instead he bit his cheek and finally let his finger press up against Link’s hole, finding it more than ready to welcome the tip of his thick finger inside. 

“Fuck, Rhett, yes,” Link moaned, vocal in everything he did, including this. Rhett liked that his fingers were thicker and longer than Link’s because he knew he could reach deeper than Link ever could by himself and he felt determined to get Link addicted to his fingers so that anything else would seem lacking in comparison. He let his finger sink deeper, feeling the smooth and impossibly tight hole squeeze around him like his finger was the only part of his body that could even register sensation at that moment. 

“God, you feel so fucking good, Link. How’s it feel, baby? Tell me,” Rhett pressed, encouraging Link’s dirty mouth as best he could as he gently hooked his finger up and Link rocked his hips taking Rhett’s finger down as far as it could go.

“Oh fuck me, holy shit! It’s so good, Rhett, you’re so big, shit,” Link babbled and Rhett almost laughed and made about being big, but he lost it at the way Link’s hole seemed to practically pulse around him like his body was asking Rhett for more in tandem with his words. Rhett started fucking in and out with his finger with more speed to see how Link reacted and Link’s eyes practically rolled up in his head so he had to figure he was doing something right. His eyes kept jumping between Link’s body, his face, and the place where his finger kept disappearing inside him like he was watching a very pornographic tennis game. 

“Come on, Daddy, gimme more, fuck me, come on, please! Harder, fuck,” Link begged, and shit he really got running off at the mouth when he was turned on. He had even less of a verbal filter than usual and that was saying something. Still, Rhett rarely flat out denied anything Link had ever asked him for, not really. So he grabbed the lotion again and slicked up his first two fingers as heavily as he could and slowly started to push them in to to a renewed bout of desperate groans and filth from Link’s pretty mouth. 

“You getting me ready, Rhett? You gonna fuck me? Put that big fuckin’ cock in me and pump me full of come, huh? Come on Big Daddy, let me fuckin’ have it,” Link said and Rhett just growled and slapped his ass with his free hand because it seemed that where Link just got even more verbal, Rhett regressed to grunts and growls and physical responses only. 

“Shit, come on, please, Rhett. I’m not fucking jokin’, man. I need it, need you inside me,” Link begged and Rhett made one last grab for the lotion bottle because fuck if Link needed to ask him a third time. He practically finished off the lotion bottle with how eagerly he was slicking up his cock, but screw it, they could get more. Maybe even splurge on some real lube. He kept Link’s leg over his shoulder and crawled closer, yanking Link down by his hips to pull him to the edge of the couch and even a little bit over. He had to literally try and block out the barrage of filth coming from Link’s mouth to keep from coming as he lined his cock up to Link’s waiting hole and pressed the head against it. His legs almost buckled at the slick hot feel of Link’s hole pressed right there against his weeping and rock hard cock. 

“Baby, this ain’t gonna take long,” Rhett finally had to admit with a shaking voice. 

“Who the fuck are you tellin’? Link said and let out a short laugh that somehow sounded as desperate as any begging he could have and Rhett sunk into him slow and steady, paused and waited and even counted in his head because he was at least determined to hold off from coming until he was balls deep. Finally Link seemed to breath and almost pushed back a little and that seemed to help and sure enough he was back to his cussing and babbling dirty talk, trying to get Rhett to hurry up and move things forward and “fuck me proper, damnit!”

“Damn, Link, you always a bossy little shit when you’re getting fucked?” Rhett said, but gave a nice hard thrust just as Link tried to toss back a smart ass answer and was deeply gratified when it did the expected job of derailing Link’s train of thought. Still, even as he rebelled against Link’s demands, he did finally put his back into it, grabbing link tight by the hips and fucking into him as hard as he dared until Link’s shit talking devolved into nothing but grunts and cries and the occasional four letter word. Link had managed to focus enough to start jerking himself off as Rhett fucked him, but Rhett was still pretty sure he was gonna beat him to the finish line because he could feel his whole body tensing up like a guitar string, his balls pulling up tight. 

“Shit, I’m gonna come, I’m so fuckin’ close,” Rhett panted.

“Don’t you dare pull out, you asshole,” Link said, grabbing Rhett by the back of his neck and finally pulling him in for a kiss that was more the two of them sloppily panting into each other’s mouths as they chased their orgasms. They’d really done that bass-ackwards, but oh well. Rhett pressed into Link’s mouth greedily and his whole body seemed to go off like a series of fireworks. He came in Link’s ass just as Link had demanded, hyper-aware that with each shallow thrust he was coming in Link, inside him, in his fucking body. It was a thought that was actively and continuously blowing Rhett’s mind in slow motion as it happened. When his cock finally settled to a half-hearted twitch, he let himself slump over Link’s body like he was playing dead until he realized that Link was still trying to get off between them. He gave a few good thrusts before his cock softened so much that was it useless and that was all Link needed before he was spilling out over his fingers and spasming around Rhett’s spent cock. 

The sensations were definitely a bit much for Rhett’s over-sensitive cock at that point so he gripped the base of his cock and carefully pulled out and if he hadn’t already been on his knees, the sight of his own come dripping lazily from the crack of Link’s ass probably would have put him there. Some greedy possessive dark part of him was howling like a damn wolf at that and, cum-drunk and stupid as he was, he didn’t even think twice about using his fingers to push it right back inside Link, right where it belonged. 

“Oh fuck,” Link cursed quietly when he realized what Rhett was doing and Rhett gave him an apologetic kiss on his knee before slowly pulling his finger back out. He carefully got up from the floor, suddenly very much regretting not grabbing himself a pillow or something first because his poor knees were going to punish him for that for the next couple days, for sure. He grabbed the paper towels from the coffee table and handed Link some before carefully wiping his hands and cock clean and then collapsing next to Link on the couch. Their shoulders were pressed against each other again, but Rhett decided to feel Link out on what kind of contact beyond that he’d be okay with now that they weren’t so much fueled by pure stupid unthinking lust. 

Link let his hand drop to Rhett’s thigh and patted it before letting it rest there and Rhett interpreted it as Link’s lazy way of saying, I’m cool with touching you, but we’re too hot and sweaty and gross for anything more than this right now. Which was true and all, but also, fuck that. They’d done a piss poor job of a first kiss and hadn’t done it until after his cock was already inside Link and Rhett felt determined to make up for that so he reached over and tugged Link toward him, manhandling him into his lap and laughing at the startled and irritated look on Link’s face as their rapidly cooling and sweaty bodies pressed together. Rhett felt like they should be past getting grossed out by each other’s bodily fluids, but he knew Link well enough to know that was always going to be very mood-dependent for him regardless of any past experiences. 

Link was pouting and furrowing his brow at being laughed at and damn if he wasn’t the cutest fucking thing Rhett had ever seen in that moment, sweaty and tousled and grouchy at having his post-coital relaxation interrupted. So Rhett gently gripped his goateed chin and pulled him in slowly this time, fully signalling his intent for a proper kiss and pressed his lips against Link’s slowly and timidly the way their first kiss should have been. Link sighed and relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck and slowly opening up and letting his tongue press forward to kiss him a little deeper before pulling away and resting his head against Rhett’s shoulder, his sweatiness apparently either forgotten or forgiven. 

“Well, um… I guess we figured out the jerking off problem, huh?” Link finally said and Rhett let out a loud happy laugh at that. 

“Yeah, man. I guess we did. But I think we still got some things we need to hash out,” Rhett finally said, and Link who’d been grinning proudly the way he always did when he got Rhett to laugh real big and loud like that, dropped into a more concerned expression like the other shoe was dropping right on his big toe. 

“Like what?” Link asked nervously. 

“Well for one… you called me Big Daddy?” Rhett said and with that Link shoved him by the shoulders and climbed off his lap to go get ready for a shower with Rhett’s booming laugh following him all the way out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [ here!](http://goodmythicalghoulboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
